


In the End

by ananaya



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Apologies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaya/pseuds/ananaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this happens after the fight (written after chapter 148)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler free, so go ahead and read to your hearts content

The air felt just perfect, cool breeze blowing gently, on a warm day. Karma sat under a tree minding deep in thought. The day felt so relaxing he allowed himself wander off.

Nagisa suddenly popped up behind him. Karma jolted back, causing him to fall flat on his back. He did not expecting anyone to be around the area at all. Nagisa extended his hand to help Karma to get back up, instead Karma grinned pulling down Nagisa and held him close to his chest. Nagisa let out a low groan, “Careful, my body still feels sore up to today.”

Karma expression changed immediately, “Sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to be, we both did some horrible things” Nagisa responded

Even after hearing Nagisa’s words, Karma couldn’t help but feel guilty. The fight had gotten too far out of control, leaving them both with a few long term injuries. The two were passionate about their opinion and would not bow down to no one. Unfortunately for this situation they were both skilled in combat, and left behind many scars.

He gently caressed Nagisa, lightly brushing his hand up and down his back. Holding him like a porcelain doll.

“Karma I won’t break, if I could survive you coming at me at full power, I won’t die from a hug” Nagisa commented

Karma abruptly stop and looked down to Nagisa, he never said a word but Nagisa knew exactly what he was thinking.

“It’s okay, the fight might have ended up going wrong, but we are okay now” Nagisa tightened his grip on Karma a bit, “Even after all that, you are now mine. So please just forget about it already.”

Karma chuckled at the thought, they had a nasty fight, but somehow it seemed like the end, was the beginning of something else. Mysteriously the fight had actually brought them closer together and they ended up as a couple.

Seeing Karma expression lightened, Nagisa sat up, pulling back up to his original seating position. Karma snickered “thanks, love”

Nagisa smiled back at him “That’s better”


End file.
